(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), and it comprises two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied between the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled through the generated electric field to display an image.
Among liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display in a vertically aligned mode in which major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be perpendicular to the upper and lower display panels when no electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer has received much attention because it has a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
As described above, as a means of forming the plurality of domains, a method of forming cutouts such as minute slits in the field generating electrode or protrusions on the field generating electrode is used. The method enables the plurality of domains to be created by aligning the liquid crystal molecules in a direction perpendicular to a fringe field that is generated between edges of the cutouts or protrusions and the field generating electrodes facing the edges thereof.
On the other hand, by forming a light blocking member at a position in which the thin film transistor is formed, a leakage current of the channel layer according to the light is prevented. However, when an optical density of the light blocking member is low, although the light blocking member is formed, light leakage may be partially generated.
Also, to prevent transmission deterioration depending on an alignment error between two display panels, when forming the color filter in the thin film transistor array panel like the light blocking member, a design limitation for the formation position of the contact hole occurs as a result of the step generated due to the overlap of the color filters.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.